Mew Mew Exorcist
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: This is mew mew power, but with the blue exorcist characters. What to know who is who? well just read to finde out! there will be Yaoi and maybe Yuri.


I don't own Mew mew power/ Toky mew mew or blue exorcist/ao no exorcist

So yeah…. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Are you really interested in the endangered animal exhibit?" Shiemi asked blushing like crazy

"Well yeah and I know that you really want to go, Not what I was asking around or anything!" I say quickly blushing "but I thought that maybe me and you can go."

"OK! I would love to Rin! Meat me at the train station at ten ok?" She asked

"Y-yeah ok!" I stutter out,

"Ok see you then Rin" she runs to her next class.

A few leaves blow in the wind, then.

"OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE I JUST ASKED SHIEMI OUT!" I scream and jump around.

"I'm so awesome" I mumble in my sleep. "I'm so… so LATE!" I look over to the clock. "CRAP! I have to be there in 10 minutes!" I jump out of bed and go to the bath room. 'Shit! That scratch is still there' I think to myself looking at the few scratch on my face from my last fight. 'That stupid cream said it would get rid of scratches fast! Oh I'll tell her I fell down the stars or something! Now time for close!' as I thought that I struggled to get out of my pajamas and fell on the ground. "That's going to leave a mark." I mumble into the ground. I don't even bother with my hair, girl's dig the messy look right?

"Rin aren't you going to eat something?" I hear my Mother ask as I run down the stars.

"No time got to go!" I said as running out the door.

'Great I'm going to be late for my first date' I thought ruing down the street. "And this isn't just some girl, she's the prettiest girl in school, a part of the earth team, she's amazing at grading, and she's part of the swimming team! Did I mention that she's not too bad in the breast department to? And her name is-'

"Shiemi! There she is!" I stopped running and looked at myself in a glass window to make sure I don't look too bad. 'Crap my hairs a mess… oh well.' I slowly walk to her. 'Ok Rin she has not left yet that's a good sing, just act cool and everything will be ok'

"Rin you're here!" Shiemi's eyes spark as she said that, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah-… umm…" CRAP I CANT SAY ANYTHING!

"Oh Rin are you sick? Your face is all red!" she says leaning closer to me.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late, umm my mom made me to some hose work before I could leave" I say scratching my head.

"Oh Rin you're not late! You're still early!"

….what?

(On the train)

"So um… I ah… it's a really nice day" I say looking way blushing

"You said that all ready Rin" Shiemi said with a giggle

'Crap! It's not even noon and I'm already repeating myself! Come on Rin! Talk about something girls like… wait... What do girls like? Maybe flowers… but I don't know anything about them!'

"Umm Rin?" she said quietly

"Ah what?"

"Were here silly" she giggled as she got off the train.

"Oh… wait for me!"

"Welcome to the museum of science and wonder and to the red data animal exhibit" a voice says over the intercom

"I have been wanting to come but I had no one to go with, I didn't think any of the boys in our school would want to come to this" Shiemi says blessing

"Good thing a was supping around to see what you liked"

"Umm?" she gives me a wired look

"Oh nothing I'm not some creepy stalker I swear! Oh hey look at that thing!" I say potting to some weird cat thing.

"Oh that must be a symbol of the exhibit or something?" she asked

"Yeah I think it is!" I said blushing we walked throw the melted detectors "grate one Rin" I murmur to myself

- some were-

A computer is videotaping Rin and Shiemi, as Rin walks under the melted detector the screen lights up and the worlds RED DATA DNA MATCH CONFIRMED in big bold litters show up.

-Back to Rin and Shiemi

"Shiemi take a look at this" I say holding up an info sheet we got. "Red data animals are animals that are in danger of becoming extinct and disappearing for the plant forever... there are currently two thousand five hundred endangered animal species…. That's a little sad." I say

"Hey Rin come over here, it's a rare photo of a Iriomote wild Cat, it's so cute" she's points to a photo of a cat with two little babies

"Wow, so there's not much of these little guys left huh?" I say

"It just gets you thinking about everything, life is so-"she goes on a rant.

'Wow Shiemi is so cute when she gets like this, she has a little blush on her cheeks!' I think to myself

"Rin?" she asks barking me out of my daydream.

"Yeah no, I mean, I was just thinking people should do more to save the plated!"

"Yeah I know!" She looks up at me with a grate big smile.

'Wow… I don't know what I said… but I am a genius!"

We walk around the exhibit some more.

-Some were-

A computer screen shows Rin and Shiemi walking around then it move to a screen covered in number and letters

"Unbelievable" a women says "hey for eyes chicken you need to take a look at this."

"What's up?" a man says walking into the room.

"I think we might have just found the first one." The woman and the man watch Rin and Shiemi some more.

- -Rin & Shiemi-

Me and Shiemi got our picker taken with the bored out line being of some pandas.

"So how do they look?" I ask

"I think the pandas were a good idea" she says giving some of them to me. And I have to admit they were very cute.

"Let's go the gift shop before we leave" I say.

-later

(Still Shiemi and Rin)

"So I guess you want to go home now right?"

"Oh no, I'm have such a nice time with you Rin! And it's such a nice day" we laugh "that's the fifth time of of us has said that" she says.

"Hehe yeah" I blush

"Rin, this trip and made me realise something, I'm kind of embarrassed to talk about it but I want you to know-"

'no I think I know how you feel, so don't be embarrassed" I lean in and then

"I'm going to devote my life to the world and save this planet!" she says striking a dramatic pose

'Crap. And here I thought she was going to-'

"Hey Rin I'm going to go get a drink ok?" when she went to go to the drink mashie she tripped and fell right into my arms we both landed onto the ground.

"Hey you ok?" I ask her. She blushes and gets off me.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm going to get that dink now. I'll be right back Rin-Chan" She runs off, blushing like mad.

'Did she just call me Rin-Chan?' "Wow she was just in my arms…" I flop down on to the ground. I rolled around on the ground repeating in my head 'oh my god, oh my god, OH MY FUCKING GOD!'

When I'm done rolling around, I sit up and see some girly café "wow… that is so girly that it's scary… and PINK! Why is that colour even in this world! You wouldn't catch me dead in there!" I say pointing to the building (A/N: Rin don't pint it's rude!)

-some were

"Grate she's alone" says some man with weird moles and glasses, he puts on some safety goggles. "I can't believe were putting the fate of the world into those girls' hands" on their computer screen is Rin picking his nose.

"Yeah… I mean is that even a girl! Look at her cheats!" The woman form earlier said.

"Well it shoud be a girl, that what all of my father's research said It would be anyway" the moley man said. "Charging the genetic stimulator, ok there go nothing. Engage"

-Rin-

A bunch of birds fly about and the ground starts shaking

"What's going on? What's happening? Is Shiemi ok?" I look to the pink building and the top of it starts glowing. There's a big flash and then darkness.

-Later on-

"What a nice dream" I mumble to myself. "Oh hey Shiemi… oh wait…" I sit up "what happened? Why is the sun going down already?" I ask looking around.

"Well because it was all most seven o'clock Rin" Shiemi said looking at her watch.

"Oh of cores it is." I say looking away.

"Here Rin I got you some pop!" she said giving me the can

"Oh thanks. So you have just been sitting here?"

"Yeah it's been nice, watching the clouds, hearing you snorer, looking at all the flowers."

"Crap I can't believe I was snorering." I murmur to myself.

"I think we should go home now"

"Yeah I'll walk you home"

-the next day at school-

"Yo Rin I heard you fell asleep on your date!" One of my friend said walking up to me

"You know what fuck off ok? There was a light and then, you know what never mind."

"Dude what if you like were talking in your sleep saying stuff like: 'Shiemi you're so hot, you're so pretty" he made his voice sound like a girl…. Why am I friends with you again

"Ok guys stop rubbing it in. it was no big deal, Shiemi said so on the phone!"

"Duuuude you have to wait like 2 days before talking on the phone or the girl might think you're a creep!" and how would you know this? Oh that's right every girl in this school thinks that you are a creep.

"well I don't think it matters because when I called her she was all like 'Hey Rin', and I was all like 'Look I'm really sorry for falling asleep and stuff but I had a great time' and she was all like 'yeah I had a great time to, we need to do it again some time, oh and fined me before swimming practise on Monday'

…

"OH SHIT!" I took off running.

"Run Rin Run!" my friends said running with me

-on top of the roof-

"Grate…"

A big crowd of guys all trying to see the girls swimming team were standing on the roof.

"She must think I'm a jerk now." I said knowing there's no way I could see her now.

"If she doesn't already"

"Boy the girls swimming time rocks! Shiemi has got to have a lot of fans" my one friend said to me.

"Look Rin I going to tell you this now, you blue it. I just hope you have some pitchers of the one time you got a date with Shiemi, you know what, you're going to be old and gray and all you will have will be your memories- huh? Are you even hearing me? Oh what is that?" in my hands were the pitchers of me and Shiemi on our date.

"Oh this is nothing-"Some guy bumped into me and my pitchers were flying throw the air. "Gottcha!" I said getting a hold of the pitchers.

"Umm Rin?"

"Wha?" I was standing on the railing on one foot. Then a gentle breeze blew and then I was falling faster and faster. "AH!" something just clicked in my head and next thing I knew I was stand on the ground. "I-I'm ok…"

"OMG SOMEONE JUST JUMPED"

"ARE THAY OK?"

"YEAH THERE SANDING ON THE GROUND DOWN THERE"

I looked up and everyone was looking at me.

"H-how did I do that?"

-later.-

"rin….Rin…. RIN!" a voice woke me up from a lovely nap.

"wha? I think it's going to rain today" I said rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

"What are you talking about? It's sunny out."

"Ok dude I know our teacher is boring be do you really want to miss lunch?"

"IT'S LUNCH TIME? I NEED SOME MILK! I JUST GOTA HAVE MILK!" I ran out of the class room.

"He's a freak…" my friends said in unison

"I can't believe what happened this morning"

"Yeah I thought you were a goner dude!"

"Yeah same here, I mean I don't know how I did it, I saw the concrete coming up really fast and then I closed my eyes and-"there before me was the most amazing thing. A fish. I lent in and grab it with my teeth.

"Ah Rin?" Everyone around me gave me a wired look.

"hahahahaha I think I'm going to be eating my lunch outside today, so see yeah!" I put my tray down and ran out the door, only to come back a few seconds later.

"I'm taking this with me" grabbing the fish I ran out the door again.

I ran to one part of the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME TODAY?!" I screamed. "All afternoon I can't stay awake, and then this Moring I'm falling and lading on my feet, and then I get excited over a fish! Wait a second."

"There you are Rin. I have been looking for you" Shiemi walk up to me.

"Oh hey Shiemi"

"I heard about your fall! Did you get hurt?" she asked looking me up and down.

"yeah I'm fine, I don't know how but my landing was pruuuuuufect" Wait… what?

"Are you sure your fine? If you want I can take you to the nurse's office"

"no its ok you don't have to worry about meow~" WHATS GOING ON WITH ME? "I'm just having an off day is all. I-its noting really"

"Well if you're sure, but I still think you should see the nurse." She looks really upset. Crap, I did this to her.

"I said I'm fine, but what about you? How are you feline? I meant felling! I don't know what's happening to me! I can't control myself, I think I'm turning into a cat!" That's when it hit me. IM TURNING INTO A CAT!

"What?"

"I mean forgot my hat! See you later bye!" I ran off the roof

"Wait Rin?" Shiemi called after me, but it was too late, I out the school.

I went to the park were me and Shiemi had our date; I went to the girly café and tried to retrace my steps.

"Ok so this is where it all started, I was sitting here on the grass waiting for Shiemi and then the earth shook, there was a light and then... and then why did I just fall asleep like that?" I grabbed the pitchers

"I don't know, what happened on that day Shiemi?" I ask myself.

That's when this strange felling when throw me.

'Something strange is happened but were…?" I hear a weird noise and run towards it.

'What is the feeling why is the hair on the back of my neck standing up?' I think to myself as I'm running.

"Rin?" I hear a voice say my name.

'Is that Shiemi?' I looked through the trees and see her standing there looking for me.

"Rin where are you?" she starts walking behind a tree and I can't see her anymore.

"Shiemi I'm right here" I say but I don't think she can hear me. "How do I get over there?"

I start running again trying to find her.

This weird thing starts floating around.

"Rin? Where can he be?" Shiemi looks around some more "Rin is that you?"

"Which way do I go?" I'm still looking for Shiemi but I don't know what path way to go down, Oh well. I just pic one and keep running.

"Rin?" the weird thing all most touches Shiemi's clothing but just floats away and context itself to a rat that was nearby.( A/N : poor rat:( ) The rat starts to glow, and grow, as it does that it the bench it was under gets destroyed.

"There she is!" Shiemi starts looking at the destroyed bench. "Shiemi!" wait what is THAT! Standing behind Shiemi is the huge fucking RAT! "Ah Shiemi?" The rat movies its paw and throws Shiemi away. She lays unmoving on the ground.

"Shiemi? SHIEMI!" I scream, and I run to her. That's when the rat jumps at me. I close my eyes waiting for the pain to come.

"Open your eyes" a voice told me to do, so I open then just to see some man holding me very close to him.

"It's ok Rin." He lets go of me and I fall on to the tree branch that were standing on.

"Who the hell are you?! And how do you know my name you creep!"

"I'm going to need you to fight that mutant rat over there" he says pointing to the rat.

"YOU NEED ME TO DO WHAT?" ok I have been in fights before, but this is going to be a first for me.

The rat claws at the tree, and the man grabs me and jumps the next tree.

"Just so you know, you're a lot heaver then you look."

"Let go of me you pervert! Who are you?"

"I think you should be more worried for your friend over there." As he says that, the rat thing starts creeping towards Shiemi.

"Shiemi!"

"You have got to fight that beast Rin."

All I can do is just stare.

"Here let me give you a hand." When the man says that, he pushes me out of the tree we were in. ones again, I landed on my feet. That wen the rat thing started getting closer to me. Wait… HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIGHT A HUGE RAT WITH NO WEAPON?!

"Rin up here, I didn't think you were going to need this but here it's called a power pendent" he threw something at me.

"A power what?" I cot that he threw at me, it was glowing too hard to see what it really was.

"A power pendent, just trust in yourself you have what is take to do this, I know it's hard to believe right now but you have the animal instinct." I held on to it. "Power pendent activate!" he yelled.

That when my full body started glowing. A pink robin raped around my body then a pink outfit appeared with red boots. I looked to my behind then a tall pop out, with a robin and a bell on it. I put out my hands then they were covered in red gloves. On top of my head two cat ears pop out, then lastly I put my lag way put in the air, put it back down and ran around in a circle , and there on my neck was this pendent. Oh by the way did I mention that the WHOLE THING WAS PINK! DAMN IT! I HATE THAT COLOUR! And not only that, but it was a girls outfit! I AM A GUY!

"Yes! We have metamorphosis" The moley guy said.

The rat tried to attack, but I dogged right in time.

"Good job Rin!"

"Nice evil rat thing" it tried to attack but that's when the robin on my tail started to glow. I touched my tail and then a sword came out!

"Wow what's this?" I held up my sword and it made a barrier. The demon rat was deflated, and I was sent flying. It came after me.

"Ok bring it on you damn rodent!" I yelled at it. I jumped up and landed on a railing just above the rats head.

"Oh WOW I can't believe I just did that! Ok I guess this is the part when I get rid of this thing! Mew mew style mew mew grace mew mew power in your face~" I did a little dance like thing to that. Wait… why did I even say that?

It tried to attack me again and I jumped up higher. Moley man was staring at me wide eyed. When I was up in the air I unsheathed my sword and pink flames came out of it and me.

"Strawberry slash" I yelled cutting the demon in half, this weird thing came out of the rat and the rat ran away.

"Eat up" Moley man said and this two tailed cat came out of no were and eat the weird thingy. He jump down from the tree and walk towards me.

I gave a sigh then turned back to normal, no tail, no ears, AND NO PINK OUTFIT! I ran to Shiemi "Shiemi, Shiemi are you ok?"

"Not bad Rin, you even made up some type of cheer."

"Shiemi…. Ok Moley man, Tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"We can tell you everything you want to know kid." Just then a woman came up to me and moley man. She had red with yellow tips, and she had purple eyes. Oh and did I mention she and HUGE boobs.

"Shura" the guy said.

"Don't worry about that girl over there, she'll be ok. Oh and just so you know, your life will never be the same." The woman name Shura said pointing the Shiemi

"Ok…. But who the hell are you two?" I look form one to the other.

"I'm Shura, and that fore eyed chicken is Yukio" she said pointing the moley man.

"Come on lets go" Yukio said.

"Let's go were? You still haven't told me what's going on! And what's up with the pink outfit and the ears and tail and the mew mewing?!"

"It's ok kid, we will tell you everything soon, but fist I have a question for you." Shura said looking very serious "are you a boy or a girl?"

"…what? Isn't it obvious that I'm a boy?" I mean, I do look like a boy… right?

"I KNEW IT! So Yukio your dad was wrong!"

"Or he could have been playing a mean joke on us…." Yukio looked thoughtful for a minute

"What are you talking about" a give them both a wired look.

"Well… we were told that you would be a girl so… you know what, well tell you when we get there!" and with that Shura grabbed my arm and started to pull me in some direction.

And everyone forgot Shiemi laying there on the ground. Let's hope the rat form before comes and eats her!

* * *

yep! you can tell by the ending im not a big fan of shiemi.


End file.
